Secret Hobby
by kibainuzukalover
Summary: Just a normal day for my OC. Told from her POV.


I grumbled as I heard arguing in the living room. I was on my room working on a project for Mikey. It was a poster with him on a skateboard eating pizza. His was actually the second hardest out of all of them to do.

"Laila, training!" I finished up one last detail on the skateboard and headed out to the dojo, but not before fixing my door, since Mikey had barged in. It was probably some boring exercise that I mastered years ago. When I walked into the dojo, Mikey was running away from Raph while Leo and Donnie had smiles on their faces.

'Okay, that's my next poster' I thought to myself as I noticed even Splinter was watching.

"Raphael, Michelangelo, that is enough." I could tell Mikey sighed in relief that Raph couldn't chase him anymore.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, bored and mad that I had to be here in the first place.

"Laila, patience-." Splinter snapped, and I rolled my eyes.

"is the key to becoming a good ninja. That's BS though, I'm impatient and a great ninja."

"Laila…" Splinter warned but I didn't care.

"Oh, I get how it is. I'm a girl so I can't say anything, or do anything myself. I'm out of here." When I headed back into my room, I flipped Splinter off, and walked away. I could tell they were shocked, I didn't even have to look to know. When I got to my room, I walked in and slammed the door, not noticing Mikey right there. I sat down on the desk, and noticed it just finished laminating. I was just about to attach the hook.

"Hey, let me in." I noticed it was Mikey, and unlocked my door as he came in. I flipped over his poster so I could attach the hook.

"Working on another of your posters?" I nodded and finished attaching the hook.

"Yours actually." His eyes gleamed.

"Let me see it!" I sighed, closed the door since he didn't and hung it up. He looked like he was about to faint."Awesome!" He took it to his room quickly and I sighed. I opened the closet where I kept the others to surprise the boys. Luckily for me, I had just finished Raph's when Mikey asked me to make his. Then I noticed Raph in the doorway, and I quickly closed my closet before he walked in, stepping over my broken door.

"Mikey break your door again?" He chuckled looking at the door.

"Yeah.." I mumbled as I went to pick it up and fix it, again. After I managed that, then I sat down on my bed, grabbing my sketchbook off the nightstand. Sure enough, that sketch I drew of me on a motorcycle was still there. Good thing I got Cece to agree to help me build it.

"So what was up with earlier?" I jumped as I noticed Raph beside me on the bed. I, in panic, closed the sketchbook and set it down.

"I was just ticked off at him." I mumbled.

"So Mikey showed us the poster you made him." I was hoping no one would see them, but it got Mikey out of my room. "I thought it was good." I shook the blush off my face, and he chuckled.

"He was ranting for a half-hour about how excited he was, and if we wanted one to talk to you."

"I already made everyone's…"

"Geez, you think ahead don't you."

"Fast, not ahead. If you want, I can grab yours,"

"Sure." That was the only answer I needed before opening my closet, and found his. It was him on a motorcycle in the nightwatcher suit chasing after a criminal. I pulled it out and hung it up. I could of sworn I saw his jaw drop.

"Like it?"

"Yeah."

"Good." I smiled as he finally put his jaw back where it was supposed to be.

"How did you know how to-"

"I managed to find your suit." Then Raph noticed all my sketchbooks, exactly 102, stacked in piles on my dresser.

"You must be quite the artist."

"You can look if you want.." I, on a poster paper that I had specially made, sketched out my next design as Raph was looking through the sketchbooks. Once I got the basic sketch done, I heard a knock, so I knew it wasn't Mikey.

"Lunch." Raph set the book down, and we headed out to the kitchen.

"Yeah, and she even nailed the perfect details on the pizza…"

"Okay Mikey, you've been talking about it for four hours now." I rolled my eyes, and glared at Mikey.

"Mikey, shut up or you'll never be able to see your skateboard ever." Mikey's eyes widened and he shut up.

"Finally, thanks Laila." I nodded before grabbing a plate of spaghetti off the counter and sitting down. Mikey spent the whole time poking at it.

"Spaghetti during lunch, weird' I mumbled to myself as I started eating. I had cooked it last night, upon Splinter's request, and kept it in the microwave where I knew it would stay warm. Mikey finally tried a noodle, and I coulda sworn he was gonna puke.

"Bleh. Who cooked this, Splinter?"

"I did, Mikey. Last night, Splinter wanted me to." Mikey nearly choked on the noodle he was already slurping and I rolled my eyes.

"This tastes nothing like your cooking, did you poison it?"

"No, just added hot sauce to yours since you broke my computer."

"MY BEAUTIFUL TASTE BUDS." Mikey ran around going crazy. Leo and Donnie were chuckling while Raph was looking at Mikey with a 'What the hell' expression on his face.

"Nice one, Laila." I laughed as Splinter walked in.

"What is the commotion in here?" Splinter went to go grab a drink from the counter and came back. "And why is Michelangelo eating the sink?"

"Seriously? He's eating the sink?" I noticed the skin faucet in his mouth and laughed, getting a picture for blackmail.

"Laila put hot sauce in Mikey's spaghetti." Splinter glared at me.

"What? He broke my computer." Splinter sighed as Mikey walked in, carrying the sink, still trying to get some water.

"Great, now I have to fix that when I don't have any calls."

"Don't worry about it, Donnie. Just measure it, I have a friend who'll fix it." Mikey finally took the sink out of his mouth and just noticed he broke it.

"Whoops." He set the skin on the counter, and went to play videogames.

"Where did I go wrong with him?"

"When you told him, he wasn't gonna be the youngest anymore." I finished my lunch, and went back in my room. Mikey broke my door AGAIN! I grumbled and called Cece, my BFF.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Oh, before I forget, your bike's almost done."

"Good."

"So need any repairs?"

"The sink and my door, since Mikey broke BOTH of them." She laughed. "Send me the measurements, and they'll be fixed in a jiffy." I told her I'd send them later and hung up. When I went back into the living room, where everyone now was, they were watching a movie, or the credits of the movie.

"Hey, look who decided to join us." I rolled my eyes as I jumped down to where they were.

"So what, or were, you guys watching?"

"Hunger Games."

"Good thing I wasn't here, then."

"You hate the Hunger Games?"

"Not enough violence."

"Geez, how much violence do you like, woman?" Laila rolled her eyes, and went to go get a drink from the kitchen, when she noticed the kitchen was a mess. She grabbed a water since she knew Mikey shook the soda. Laila smirked and grabbed a soda for Mikey.

"Mikey, want a soda?"

"Sure." Laila gave him the soda and he opened it. The soda fizzed all over his face, and Laila started laughing. Mikey wiped his face and Splinter walked in just as Mikey left to go find a way to clean his face off.

"What did I miss this time?" Laila glanced at Michelangelo who was in the kitchen.

"You wanna know, talk to him, I'm not saying nothin" Splinter sighed and walked off, glaring at Laila as he passed by her. Mikey ran it, screaming his head off after discovering Laila ate all of his pizza.

"WHERE THE SHELL'S MY PIZZA!" Mikey looked everywhere, he even looked in the shower and they saw Mikey run for his life, from an angry Leo. Laila smiled and headed towards her room to draw some more. When Laila got into her room, the room was still clean. Laila sat down on her bed, and picked up her diary, grabbed a pen and started to write in it.

I was glad that Mikey and Raph both liked their posters I made them. I still wish Raph would notice me, it's so hard to contain my feelings for him. I've been to April, Kris, and even Demeka and Amber for advice, but they all said just tell him. They don't know how hard it's been for me to have the guts to tell him. We're best friends, what happens if he rejects me? He'll start avoiding me and hate me ): Today's hard.

Laila closed her diary and set it down, sighing. She had a crush on Raphael for years now, and she was surprised Raph didn't know it yet, Leo and Donnie had picked it up easily and Mikey figured it out shortly after.

"Hey, Laila." Laila zoned back into reality as she noticed Donnie by the door.

"Yeah?"

"Come out here for a sec.." Laila got out of bed, and when she arrived, she noticed a new bike in the garage. The bike was black with pink flames and on the sides 'Laila' was written in cool writing. Her helmet was the same but with an L instead of her full name.

"Woah…"

"Yeah, It was Raph's idea, I insisted on helping but he refused."

'Must of saw the motorcycle sketches I did.' Laila thought to herself as she even tested the engine, it worked perfectly.

"This is awesome.."

"Good." Laila noticed Raph and smiled.

"This is why you've been-"

"I didn't hate you, I was just working on this."

"Well, wanna go for a ride?"

"Not without doing this." Raph stepped closer, leaving Laila curious until their lips connected. After a few seconds, Raph pulled away, and grabbed his helmet.

"Let's go cruising."


End file.
